Hollow Insanity Chapter 2
by Bleachmaster
Summary: Sorry about the hollow outrage thing on my other story. This is the not long waited continuation. Pilease r


Hollow InsanityChapter -2Kuro Boko was a plain hollow. One who rarely complained. When he found he'd been stuck inside a human body he relaxed. He merely thought eventually the human would get too weak and he'd take full control of the body. However, Ichigo put up a damn good fight and didn't give in. Kuro Boko realized that he'd have to kill this human. On the other hand, he could just damage it enough to get almost complete control. If he did enough damage to Ichigo he could control his body. However, there would be limited interruption by Ichigo. Ironic. Kuro Boko used to only interrupt Ichigo for a short time. Truth is Kuro Boko used almost all his energy just to get out of Ichigo's body when he started to control his Boko struck. " Bankai!" Ichigo shouted. Kuro Boko was thrown backward by the incredible rise of spiritual pressure. When the light and smoke cleared Ichigo was standing in his traditional bankai uniform, holding Tensa Zangetsu. " Ha! You think you're bankai's going to put me out of business?" Kuro Boko scoffed nervously. " Actually…" Ichigo said. " Yes." He flash stepped behind Kuro Boko, which Kuro Boko realized immediately. He spun, but was too late. Ichigo created a foot long gash on his right arm. Kuro Boko flash stepped to where Ichigo had been standing moments ago. " Damn you, you son of a bitch." Kuro Boko screamed. Then, however he started to laugh. And he kept laughing. Ichigo scowled. " What's so funny." Kuro Boko stopped laughing. " Why, my master plot to destroy you of course." " I hope that master plot doesn't involve flash step because I'm afraid I've already got that copyrighted." Kuro Boko turned his smile into a frown. He fell on his knees holding his stomach. However, this didn't change the huge amount of blood that was pouring out onto the ground in front of him. Kuro Boko's thoughts. _Dammit to hell. He only wavered for a moment. Son of a bitch how could his flash step be so fast? _Time to get back into this. Kuro Boko stood up and let the blood flow until it stopped. He then said, " You know, I have a bankai too. Pretty cool. Exact same as yours actually." " Well I guess it sucks you won't be able to use it then." Kuro Boko fired a Getsuga tensho from his blade. Ichigo easily flash stepped and dodged the attack. " Before you try to use your bankai a million times know that you'll never have enough time to finish saying it." Ichigo stated calmly. Kuro Boko charged for Ichigo. Ichigo flash stepped while Kuro Boko was running and slashed for his right arm. The arm holding his sword. Kuro Boko quickly turned and deflected the blow. He then flash stepped to Ichigo's side and stabbed. Ichigo dodged the attack half heartily and realized that part of Kuro Boko's blade did stab him. It wasn't a fatal wound, but Ichigo realized that he slipped up. He was being over confident. Dammit. Kuro Boko ran and slashed for Ichigo, but this time Ichigo decided to engage Kuro Boko. Their swords clashed and Ichigo slowly wrenched away Kuro Boko's blade. He slashed out a Getsuga tensho. Kuro Boko flash stepped and slashed for Ichigo's legs. Ichigo blocked the attack, but fell over. Kuro Boko stabbed downward, Ichigo flash stepped to his side and jerked a stab at him. Kuro Boko didn't realize anything until the pain truly set in. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuro Boko screamed. Ichigo's blade penetrated his side and almost went all the way through. Blood splashed on the ground like water splashed from a lake. Kuro Boko turned to Ichigo and smiled. " Good bye, you fucking son of a bitch. BANKAI!" This time Ichigo pulled out his blade and held his ground. Where Kuro Boko was standing there was a twenty foot crater. Kuro Boko emerged. " Let's finish this shitty little battle. Alright?" " Alright!" Ichigo shouted. Kuro Boko came at Ichigo. Ichigo charged for Kuro Boko. They clashed and then flew apart. Ichigo flash stepped in front of Kuro Boko, who struck with madness and ferocity. Ichigo ducked, and stabbed for Kuro Boko's heart. Kuro Boko warded off the attack with his hand. Ichigo made a stab move for Kuro Boko's left foot and managed to severe one of the toes before Kuro Boko tossed him backwards. Ichigo got up immediately only to find Kuro Boko had flash stepped behind him. Ichigo was kneeling on the ground with Kuro Boko's blade to his neck. " I told you before, it was time to finish off one bastard." Kuro Boko said, not masking the happiness in his voice. " Well, don't I get some final words?" Ichigo asked questionably. " Why, of course. To whom should I give the death message to?" Asked Kuro Boko. " I was about to ask you the same question. GETSUAG TENSHO!!!" Screamed Ichigo. This attack was barely dodged by Kuro Boko, and even still Ichigo managed to almost completely cut off his left leg. " Fuck you asshole." Kuro Boko screeched. Ichigo turned and slashed to finish the deep cut he'd started, but Kuro Boko used that as an opportunity to make a cut all across Ichigo's chest. Kuro Boko flash stepped to the other end of the hill. Ichigo clutched his chest, Kuro Boko his leg. " Let's end this!!!!!!" They said together


End file.
